macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Friends + Enemies + Border
Friends + Enemies + Border is the 19th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of MacGyver. Plot MacGyver and Desi help a group of Syrian refugees who are being pursued by human traffickers. Also, in Los Angeles, Bozer is trapped in Oversight’s car which is rigged to explode. Notes * MacGyver's homemade forge is a very popular DIY project. However since he used plaster of Paris to fill the bucket he would have to wait days for it to dry in order to use it. Otherwise the water still suspended in the plaster would boil off and the forge would explode. * After cutting a hole in the floor of the vehicle, an expansion bar could have been placed between the brake pedal and the seat allowing Bozer to remove his foot from the pedal. This would have also given them more time to figure out what could be done with the bomb. Quotes : Wilt Bozer: This is it? I mean, when you said you finally tracked down the IP address of the hacker behind the doxing, I assumed that you had uncovered some big, bad villain like Darth Vader or Voldemort. : stares at Bozer : Wilt Bozer: I know that sounds ridiculous. : Riley Davis: Whoever it is, they're still out there, Boze. The hacker that built these towers is just a contractor. And since he's not cooperating, I need to look through these, see if there's anything that'll help us track down our guy. : Wilt Bozer: Sounds like your kind of fun. : Riley Davis: Well, if you want, I can set up a station for you. Show you how to run that recovery software. : Wilt Bozer: Sorry, Riley. As much as I would love to help you dig through all those exhilarating gigabits... bytes or whatever... I already promised Mac I'd pick up his dad after chemo today. Which is... : his watch and chuckles : Wilt Bozer: ... right now. : Riley Davis: Whoa. Whoa. Wait. You're not picking up Oversight in your car, are you? : Wilt Bozer: Uh, for your information, Ol' Blue was vacuumed, washed, and waxed yesterday. Okay? So she's looking her very best. But, no... : Riley Davis: It's a great car. : Wilt Bozer: Mac daddy said I could drive his new whip. : up the keys to Oversight's car : Wilt Bozer: So we're gonna be riding in style. : chuckles : Wilt Bozer: Peace. : Riley Davis: See you later. : Wilt Bozer: Have fun! : Riley Davis: I will. Cast Main Recurring Others * Alla Korot as Dr. Arza Terzic * Andre Reed as Prosecutor * Faruk Amireh as Adnan * Odelya Halevi as Sana * Nick Massouh as Nazir * David Bianchi as Oscar * Annika Pampel as Emina * Noor Maher as Yasmin * Mo Gallini as Daris * Johnny Kostrey as Harun * Ned Yousef as Bilal * Marco Guerrero as Gangster Category:Episodes Category:Season 3